powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers World Legion
Power Rangers World Legion is based on and an Americanized adaption of Battle Fever J in Toonwriter's Power Rangers series. Plot The Chaos Rogue Mafia (A group of mad egocentric beings from the Viral Dimension) wants to plunge the whole world into madness and chaos, creating a path to easily conquer the world. After hearing about their first attack, General Leonard Kowitt assembles four agents training in different nations (fluent in their respective foreign languages, and half of Frank's, Keith's, Cameron's, Jack's and Rick's respective parents' speak them) to use combat against this evil force. They are later joined by an FBI agent named Alice Walters when she discovers her father badly injured during the Mafia attacks. The team are given transformation devices and various other weapons to fight as the Power Rangers World Legion. As time went by, three more agents- also fluent in their respective foreign languages- joined the team. Characters Rangers Villains *Professor Zadimus: Leader of the Chaos Rogue Mafia. Based on Battle Fever J's Satan Egos and Toei Spider-Man's Professor Monster. *Kalmedor: Biker and commander of the Chaos Rogue Mafia. Based on Battle Fever J's Commander Hedder and Megaranger vs. Carranger's Helmedor. *Lamina: Female commander of the Chaos Rogue Mafia. Based on Battle Fever J's Salomé and Toei Spider-Man's Amazoness. *Cellica and Scorsha: Two ancient female warriors from an uncharted region of the Amazon whose mummified bodies were resurrected by Professor Zadimus. Based on Toei Spider-Man's Bella and Rita. *Cutdroids: Professor Zadimus's foot soldiers. Based on Battle Fever J's Cutmen. Arsenal Transformation Devices *Legion Morpher Team Blaster/Weapons *World Force Cannon *Legion Blaster/Legion Blade *Legion Spear *Legion Sword *Legion Fencer *Legion Whip *Legion Axe *Legion Sais *Legion Knives *Legion Bow *Legion Staff *Legion Lance *Legion Daggers *Legion Rapier Vehicles *MR7: Similar to Knight Rider's K.I.T.T.; design based on K.I.T.T. in the 2008 film. *Legion Cycles Zords *Legion Base/Legion Base Megazord **World Legion Megazord **Legion Jet Megazord ***Legion Jet **Legion Strike Megazord ***Pyro Driver ***Drill Driver ***Rescue Driver ***Turbo Driver ***Energy Driver Ranger Roll Calls and Morphing Call *Roll Call Team-Morph: "Global Power, Legion Mode!" *Jack: "World Legion Japan!" *Keith: "World Legion Kenya!" *Frank: "World Legion France!" *Colin: "World Legion Russia!" *Alice: "World Legion America!" *Rick: "World Legion Italy!" *Sharon: "World Legion Germany!" *Zach: "World Legion England!" *Jack: Warriors from around the world! All: Power Rangers World Legion! *Roll Call Team-Morph 2: "Global Power, Mega Legion Mode!" *Jack: "Mega World Legion Japan!" *Keith: "Mega World Legion Kenya!" *Frank: "Mega World Legion France!" *Colin: "Mega World Legion Russia!" *Alice: "Mega World Legion America!" *Rick: "Mega World Legion Italy!" *Sharon: "Mega World Legion Germany!" *Zach: "Mega World Legion England!" *Jack: Warriors from around the world! All: Power Rangers Mega World Legion! Episodes Notes *This season is the first season to use costumes and props from completely American sources, with no Sentai adaptation to use footage for scenes (except for the monsters, Zord battles and villain scenes). Plus, the sword slicing effect is recycled from the Power Rangers Thunder Megazord saber slash, only blue. *Zach returns from Power Rangers Dino Super Charge as a Ranger. Gallery Heroes Jiraiya5.jpg|Jack Masao Red Legion Ranger.png|Jack the Red Legion Ranger Battle_Japan.jpg|Jack the Red Mega Legion Ranger 02_the_battle_begins_552.jpg|Keith Jiwawa Black Legion Ranger.png|Keith the Black Legion Ranger Battle_Kenya.jpg|Keith the Black Mega Legion Ranger FrankRevere.png|Frank Revere Blue_Legion_Ranger.png|Frank the Blue Legion Ranger Battle_France.jpg|Blue Legion Mega Ranger vlcsnap-6994991.jpg|Colin Kozlov OrangeLegion.png|Colin the Orange Legion Ranger Battle_Cossack.png|Colin the Orange Mega Legion Ranger tara-lipinski-elton-john-aids-foundation-s-oscar-2018-viewing-party-in-west-hollywood-4.jpg|Alice Walters LegionPink.png|Alice the Pink Legion Ranger Miss_America.png|Alice the Pink Mega Legion Ranger Battle_Fever_3jpg.jpg|Power Rangers World Legion (Mega Mode) KSG_-_Battle_Fever_J-1.jpg|Power Rangers World Legion (Mega Mode) Aaron-aaron-stanford-24245150-1338-2000.jpg|Rick Bianco Italy_Ranger.png|Rick the Green Legion Ranger Green Mega World Legion Ranger.png|Rick the Green Mega Legion Ranger RachelBlanchard.jpg|Sharon Channing Belgium_Ranger.png|Sharon the Yellow Legion Ranger Yellow Mega Legion Ranger.png|Sharon the Yellow Mega Legion Ranger IMG_0651-80.jpg|Zach DeLeon England_Ranger.png|White Legion Ranger White Mega Legion Ranger.png|Zach the White Mega Legion Ranger Villains Professor Zadimus.png|Professor Zadimus Satan_Egos.jpg|Society Emperor Bridon Hedder.jpg|Commander Header Hedder_Monster.png|Commander Header (Monster Form) Kalmedor.png|Kalmedor Lamina.png|Lamina Salome.jpg|Dark Ninja, Selene Cellica and Scorsha.png|Cellica and Scorsha Cutdroids.jpg|Cutdroids Ninders.jpg|Iron Raiders Category:Series Category:Power Rangers World Legion Category:Ranger Teams Category:Toonwriter